Dawn x Isabella
by Ben Ketchum 1
Summary: Dawn was sitting in a hotel Her outfit consisted... A black tank top with a white shirt underneath and a very short pink skirt. On her head, covering her bright blue hair, she wore a white beanie with a pink Pokeball print on it. On her feet she had pink knee high boots on. She also wore a short, red scarf. Over her shoulder, she carried a yellow backpack. Dawn was nervous
1. Dawn and Isabella swap clothes

Apr 24Dawn was sitting in a hotel Her outfit consisted...

A black tank top with a white shirt underneath and a very short pink skirt. On her head, covering her bright blue hair, she wore a white beanie with a pink Pokeball print on it. On her feet she had pink knee high boots on. She also wore a short, red scarf. Over her shoulder, she carried a yellow backpack.

Dawn was nervous for the upcoming tournament, people had humongous expectations for her, so it was understandable why she felt nervous.

Suddenly the gigantic door swung open as a stunning girl walked in energeticaly

Hi Isabella its been so long," Dawn told her, as she ran up and hugged

"I know right Dawn, we haven't seen each other since the contest last year.," Isabella told her, while giving Dawn a hug too.

Once Isabella had carefully placed her emerald green bad onto the floor, Dawn then spoke.

"Come and sit down, lets talk?" Dawn suggested, grabbing Isabella's hand and bringing her further into her room.

"Your outfit looks great," Dawn complimented.

"Thanks yours does too Dawn, especially your skirt, I wonder if' I'd looked as good as you do in it if I tried it on," Isabella wondered.

"Well why don't we?" Dawn suggested. "How about we swap clothes, as I really like your tight shorts and that stylish leather jacket," Dawn said, while admiring Isabella'ss stunning outfit.

It didn't take any coaxing for Isabella to agree on the idea.

"Ok then, we'll both take of each others clothes and then change it to them," Isabella announced.

So they started to strip.

Once they took of all their clothes they trhen took of their bras, Isabella put on Dawn's bra and Dawn put on Isabella's bra

Both girls looked at each other, admiringly. And then they both shared apassionate kiss.

I love you they both said while kissing and hugging.


	2. Dawn and Isabella wedding

4h agoIsabella and Dawn walked slowly down the hall together in which they were getting married in.

By the sides against the battred walls stoll family of both Dawn and Isabella.

Dawn hadding a pastel pink dress on, while Isabella had a beautiful blue dress on.

After they had officially given each other some gleaming gold rings, everyone headed outside to party.

In the party room, their were tables with lots of delicious foods on, the room was massive.

After some dancing, Dawn and Isabella had danced together, a gigantic car was waiting outside the building, across the car was a huge banner that read, "Just married"

Dawn and Isabella got in the gigantic car and it drove off quickly, meanwhile all their friends and family waved cheerfully by the lush green fields.

The End


	3. Asuna x yui

One day, Asuna walked thru the doors that lead into her massive room, suddenly she saw Yui standing by the gigantic door.

"Hey Asuna, I wanna try on your underwear that your wearing now, please can I go it?" Yui asked.

"Sure Yui and you can try on my wedding ring as well," Asuna replied, while pulling out a sparkling ring.

So Asuna took of her pink underwear and gave it to Yui who put it on, as well as the sparkly ring.

"How do I look?" Yui asked, while wearing Asuna's underwear and ring.

Asuna couldn't resist Yui.

"You look great, will you marry me?" Asuna asks Yui.

"Of course I will mary you," Yui replies.

Asuna and Yui then share a loving kiss.

They passonatley kiss for a miniture before slowley seperating.

Asuna and Yui then make love

They then get married.

The End


	4. Isabella gets pregnant with Dawn's baby

Isabella walked into her massive bed room one day, suddenly she felt her stomach move.

Dawn and Isablla were upstairs making love to each other.

"I love you Isabella," Dawn told her as they kissed passionately.

2 weeks after they made love to each other, Isabella wa Sun her massive room when suddenly she felt something weird go on in her stomach.

"I wonder what's going on with my stomach," Isabella thought to herself.

Then she suddenly got a horrid feeling, 'Surley I'm not pregnant," she thought to herself well shivering nervously.

So she ordered a pregnant kit online.

Once it arrived she opned the package frantically and tested it and to her horror, she found out that she was pregnant.

"I need to tell Dawn right away", Isabella said to herself.


	5. Ash x dawn x Isabella

"Ash! Hurry up, we're going to miss the event!" Dawn put her hands on her hips and shared a tired look with her other companion, Brock. The two wore thick coats and soft hats, their two Pokemon, Piplup and Crogunk, stood beside them

Ash, panting and out of breath, quickly dashed through the soft snow and finally reached his companions, his light blue sweatshirt carelessly buttoned up and puffing on his bare hands. Pikachu stood on his shoulder with a look of concern.

"I'm here!" Ash called out to Dawn and Brock!"

"Hey Ash, I am glad you made it," Dawn replied, as her and Ash high fived.

Ash noded Right! Let's go on the rollercoaster." He sprang eagerly through the people and onto one of massive carriges on the rollercoaster on the ride. The track was decorated in festive lights and holly, Christmas music sounding from its calliope.

Last night, when Dawn was sleeping, she had a dream that her and a girl called Isabella were making love on Dawn's cosy bed

They had both given each other a massive hug and then started kissing and making love first in her own gigantic bed and then in her mum's bed.

"I love you Dawn Isabella said and then her and Dawn shared a passionate kiss.

Dawn still wondred what her and that girl called Isabella making love meant.

"Pikachu!" The electric Pokemon bounced on its quick feet, enjoying the bouncy music.

"This is gonna be awesome," Ash laughed. "You like them too, don't you Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and climbed up the pole, overlooking the area.

"Hey Ash, please can I come on with you?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Sure" Ash shouted, grin widening on his face. Both friends sat in their seats on the rollercoaster and leaned forward, jostling the reins and moving side to side as the mounts rose and lowered, circling around.

At last the ride halted to a stop, and Ash and Dawn sat back, adrenilime pumping from the ride.

"That was awesome" Ash exclaimed

"Wanna go on some more rides together?" Dawna sked Ash while smiling happily at him.

"Anything with you Dawn," Ash replied, smiling back.

Then both Ash and Dawn shared a passionate kiss.

Then they both walked towards another ride, while holding hand


	6. Ash x dawn

"Ash! Hurry up, we're going to miss the event!" Dawn put her hands on her hips and shared a tired look with her other companion, Brock. The two wore thick coats and soft hats, their two Pokemon, Piplup and Crogunk, stood beside them

Ash, panting and out of breath, quickly dashed through the soft snow and finally reached his companions, his light blue sweatshirt carelessly buttoned up and puffing on his bare hands. Pikachu stood on his shoulder with a look of concern.

"I'm here!" Ash called out to Dawn and Brock!"

"Hey Ash, I am glad you made it," Dawn replied, as her and Ash high fived.

Ash noded Right! Let's go on the rollercoaster." He sprang eagerly through the people and onto one of massive carriges on the rollercoaster on the ride. The track was decorated in festive lights and holly, Christmas music sounding from its calliope.

"Pikachu!" The electric Pokemon bounced on its quick feet, enjoying the bouncy music.

"This is gonna be awesome," Ash laughed. "You like them too, don't you Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and climbed up the pole, overlooking the area.

"Hey Ash, please can I come on with you?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Sure" Ash shouted, grin widening on his face. Both friends sat in their seats on the rollercoaster and leaned forward, jostling the reins and moving side to side as the mounts rose and lowered, circling around.

At last the ride halted to a stop, and Ash and Dawn sat back, adrenilime pumping from the ride.

"That was awesome" Ash exclaimed

"Wanna go on some more rides together?" Dawna sked Ash while smiling happily at him.

"Anything with you Dawn," Ash replied, smiling back.

Then both Ash and Dawn shared a passionate kiss.

Then they both walked towards another ride, while holding hands.


	7. Serena x Isabella

In a massive room, Serena sat on her bed crying furiously.

Serena was wearing a pastel pink dress, with a slim red waistcoat, an emerald green bracelet and a nimble red hat, which covred her honey blonde hair.

She had just been rejected by the boy she loved, Ash Ketchum.

Serena had loved Ash ever since she was a young child, but Ash didn't love her back.

Serena had recently returned from the Hoenn region, and had seen Ash having a holiday in Kalos, she re met up with him and confessed her feelings for him, but he rejected them.

Serena continued to cry in her bedroom, until she suddenly herd a knock on her battered bedroom door.

In walked a Female figure, who had a slim purple shirts on and a pastel white skirt, her outfit contrasted well with a neatly tied blue ribbon in her hair. The girl's name was Isabella.

"What's wrong Serena, why are you crying?" Isabella asked, concerned.

Serena told Isabella all about the rejection. Isabella then gave Serena a gigantic hug.

During the hug, it suddenly turned into a passionate kiss between the 2 girls, they then quickly broke away once they realized what they were dong.

"Oh my gosh i am so sorry Serena, I didn't mean to kiss you!" Isabella exclaimed.

Serena looked at Isabella with a happy smile. "Actually I enjoyed the kiss, I think I might be a lesbian," Serena replied.

"I guess Males like Ash aren't for me, I think i would be better with a girl," Serena answered.

"Let's kiss again Isabella, Serena told her.

"Ok," Isabella replied. "I think I might be a lesbian as well, LGBT is ok and is a good thing for some people," Isabella replied.

So Serena and Isabella made love on Serena's bed and after they did that they went on a date as a couple, where they had a delicious meal together at a colossal restaurant


	8. Me x Serena

Jon x Serena In this story, a character called Jon has a Pikachu

Jon couldn't sleep. He really couldn't help it. Every time he tried to shut his eyes, his mind would just veer off in a completely different direction to think about the one thing that had been weighing upon it for months. Not that he let it show…or he hoped he didn't. If he had, then the whole surprise for Serena would be ruined. The thought alone made him want to get up and pace with a worry he never usually held, but he held back, reinstating his confidence. Instead, he just stayed right there, on Grace's couch in Vaniville Town.

The couple had been there for a few days now after reuniting for the first time in three months. Of course, staying in Grace's house meant her rules, and while Jon was completely fine with them, he could tell that Serena was just a little bit exasperated with her mother's rules on the subject. After not being with each other for such a period of time, to be deprived contact with him for even just the late hours of the night in the duration of their stay wasn't exactly appealing to Serena.

For Jon, on the other hand, it was almost like a miracle. Now he could actually think without worrying whether Serena would figure it all out. Considering he felt he usually wasn't all that secretive about things, this was a good thing, even if it was eating away at him and making him go just a little bit crazy, to the point that he wasn't sleeping. His hands flew to his head on the couch and began scratching furiously at his hair.

"Gah! Why's this gotta be so complicated? !" Jon whispered out harshly. It was quiet enough that no one in the house would hear him, even if the time was inching closer to sunrise. However, it was still loud enough in volume that Pikachu stirred on his chest.  
"Michaelshit!" Jon shouted.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, clearly concerned for his wellbeing. Jon smiled at his partner and reached over to scratch him behind the ears. "Chaaaaaa…"

"Just thinking, Pikachu," Ash told his best friend. Pikachu finished his enjoyment of the scratch, and leapt from Ash's chest to the top of the couch, scampering along until he stared down at his trainer. At that, Ash reached for the locket around his neck and pulled it out. After a moment of staring at it in the darkness, he popped open the contents, seeing the glinting of the ring inside. "Gotta figure out a way to ask her, you know?"

"Chu…" Pikachu agreed. Out of everyone he knew (even a rather pestering Bonnie, who hadn't stopped teasing him, or offering her "help"), Pikachu knew more about what he was trying to do. More than anyone, by Jon's estimations. Sure, his mother had known quite well, even helping him find where to get the ring, but she wouldn't be there for the action he needed to take, so Pikachu was still his number one confidant. Looking over the ring, Jon mused on the process of getting it, and all the ideas he and his mother had had. In the end, he'd gone to Olivia and her stone shop, in order for her to help him fashion the ring, which took so much time between gathering materials and forging it that he'd been missing from Serena's side for those three months. Now, however, he had the object in hand, and as of yesterday morning, Grace's blessing.

Closing the locket tight, Jon chose to briefly reflect on that. Y's blessing hadn't been a problem, given the man liked seeing Serena happy with someone she loved; his absence from home had made him tricky to track down, but just as easy to secure when he'd seen Ash's determination. Grace, on the other hand, was a far more daunting and frightening concept, knowing how close Serena was with her mother…and how strict her mother could be, as well. His mind traveled back to that morning as Grace sat at the kitchen coffee table, and he'd entered in, twisting the locket inside and out.

"Jon, you're up rather early," she'd said upon seeing him, sipping at a mug with raised eyebrows. "From the way Serena talks, you're usually a late sleeper."

"Yeah, I like sleep," Jon confirmed, more to steady his nerves than anything. Even after seven years, the concept of anything related to dating or having a girlfriend eluded him at first and stressed him out. He'd gotten better at it, but that was with smaller things, not huge like this. Either way, Serena said she found the whole thing adorable…though he just thought it made him stupid. Breaking out of his musings, Ash continued on with, "But, uh, I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Couch not comfortable enough?" Grace asked. She had a slight knowing look in her eye, but what that knowing look was about, he had no real idea. It had suddenly hit him that Y may have informed his wife about his earlier question. "I'm sorry I don't have an extra spare room, but I'd prefer not knowing what my daughter and her boyfriend can get up to."

"That's…uh…that's not…" Grace laughed loudly and reached over to pat the seat of a chair. Jon sat in it. "Uh…anyway, no, it's not that. Actually, I wanted to ask you something, if I can."

"Go for broke, Jon," Grace said with that twinkle glimmering in her eyes. Jon tried to figure out how best to put it all delicately. Naturally, however, his mind didn't like to tackle things in a delicate or subtle way. In some ways, that was a problem, but right now, he couldn't help it.

"I want to marry Serena," Jon blurted out.

Grace gave no reaction. None. At all.

Her body had stopped moving, the mug in her hands halfway to her lips. She blinked, staring at Jon as he swallowed under the very piercing gaze of his girlfriend's mother. He had always been told by Brock that it was a girl's father that one had to be worried about. He was absolutely certain right now that this was not the case; mothers were the scariest things in the world. Wanting to salvage the situation, Ash decided to elaborate. "I-I mean, we've been dating for seven years now, and that's a long time, and I have absolutely no desire to see anyone else. I mean, I love her, so that makes sense, and I think we're old enough so it kind of works."

"Jon," Grace stated, but he was already making his head swirl with all the possible, horrible combinations of things she'd say to shoot him down; he really was too reckless, running headfirst into situations like this. To that effect, Ash continued on, his head feeling like it was already smoking with confusion.

"We can support each other really well, too. I've got a ring and everything if you want to see it. But the thing is, I really want your blessing because Serena cares about you a lot and it'd be totally wrong if I asked her and you didn't want me to and-"

"Jon!" Grace stated sternly, now, reminding Jon of his own mother, and he stopped talking. The brunette woman placed her cup down on the table, staring at him with a sharp gaze. He swallowed again. "You love my daughter, yes?"

"Definitely."

"Then you have my blessing." Jon couldn't figure out what to say, part of him wondering if there was a catch to it. Surely, it wasn't so easy, right? "I know that no matter what I would say, Serena loves you; has for a long time, and to deprive you both of each other for the rest of your lives would be a very bad move as a mother. Oh…I must make it sound like I don't approve of you. I do, though. You make her very happy, and she does the same for you, so I fully approve of it."

"You do?" Jon asked. When he saw Grace nodding, he deflated entirely, feeling relief. Of course, by the end of the conversation, the tension had ratcheted back up inside him. Showing off the ring to the pleased mother had prompted Grace to ask about how and when he planned to propose to Serena, which just added something else to make him worry about. Now, it was all he thought about. Sure, there were plenty of people to ask, but most of his friends wouldn't be much help; half only cared about battling over romance, Kahili was crazy, and the others were extreme romantics, which really wouldn't help.

Rubbing over the locket in his hands during those early dawn hours, Jon looked to Pikachu again. "Do you have any ideas, buddy?"

"Pika…" Pikachu mused, paw to his chin as he tried to think about it. However, he seemed to be just as stuck as Ash was, eventually letting out a little sigh and shaking his head. "Chuchu…"

"Oh, well. Worth a try, I guess," Jon sighed out, tossing the locket up and catching it. Pikachu continued to seat himself down, giving thought to Jon's request. Watching his best friend there, Jon was struck with a sudden idea, sitting up rapidly and reaching over for his belt with his pokeballs. Pikachu's ears twitched, the electric mouse perking up while Jon swung off the couch. Fastening his belt to himself, Ash made a beeline for the outside, Pikachu scampering after him.

Not wanting to wake either of the women in the house, Jon quietly opened the door to the outside, stepping into the front yard. Rhyhorn stirred there, looking up at Ash lazily before deciding there was no reason to wake up fully, and he went back to sleep. Ash looked up towards Serena's window, making sure that it was closed, and then tossed his four pokeballs out, his staunch Kalos team appearing. Each of them was at attention, as though being called for a battle. Hawlucha was the first to realize there was no battle to be had.

Jon later saw Serena.  
"Hey Serena will you marry me, Jon asked her?  
"Yes Jon, I love you Serena replied. And then they both shared a passionate kiss.  
"Hey Serena please will you dress me in a tuxedo, Jon asked.  
"Sure Jon And Serena then dressed Jon in a fancy tuxedo.  
"Hey Serena, please can I try on your wedding dress?" Jona sked.  
"Sure Jon, Serena replied. And then Jon tried on Serena's brilliant wedding dress.  
Jon and Serena then soon get married.  
Serena become's Jon's wife and Jon become's Serena's groom.  
The End


	9. Rex x Serena

"Serena found Rex and immediately hugged him. "Rex it's so great to see you again." The young blonde haired girl said. "It's good to see you to Serena, it's been a while." Replied Rex. "To long." Responded Serena.

"Hi Rex,, let's go up to the upstairs bedroom" Serena said. So she and Rex went upstairs, into the massive bedroom, which was covered with freshly made bedsheets

Serena knew she had to tell Rex how she felt about him and now was her chance. "Rex there is something I want to talk to you about." She said in a quiet voice. "Sure Serena what's up?" Rex asked. "Well, Rex I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Serena said to him, as she kissed him passionately.

For Serena had pressed her lips up against Rex's lips and began a long kiss.

"I love you too, Serena" rex said as he kissed Serena back and held onto her shoulders.

She then had cleaned herself up and confronted Rex

"Want to try my clothes on Rex?" Serena asked him.

Rex nodded in reply.

And Serena took off her , bright red waistcoat and the rest of her accessories and gave them to Rex. Rex then put them on. And then him and Serena had fun all night. On the neatly coated bed sheets.

It's been about a month since Rex and Serena became an official couple and Rex could not be any happier with his girlfriend.

The time had finally come for Rex and Serena's date. Rex came out first wearing a black three piece suit and a red tie, he had even combed his hair down just to try and look nice. Then Rex came out and Rex was stunned at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a thin red dress that fit her figure perfectly.


End file.
